Tails Legacy
by JadedNobody
Summary: How old is Tails. How could he have been around at that start of it all and now years later, without have aging?
1. Prologue

"Sonic." The hedgehog woke from his nap.

"Yeah Tails." The little yellow two tailed fox.

"Who's this." Tails showed him a dusty photo that was wearing at the edges.

In the photo was a much younger Sonic with a two tailed fox, that wasn't the one holding the photo. This fox was an orange-brown in contrast to Prower's yellow-brown.

They were both posing in front of the Tornado.

"Where did you find this." Sonic's been looking for this for years.

"It was deep in the a Tornado's engines."

He answered still unsure of what this photo even was.

"So that's where she put it," Sonic said wistfully.

"She?" Tails had assumed the fox was male like him.

"Tails."

"Yes?"

"No, her name was Tails." Sonic eyes poured into the photo forlornly. Tails scrunched his face ignorant of the history.

"That's my name, well the one you gave me."

"It was inspired by her. It's a nickname she came up with. Her birth name was Calitos the Fox. You reminded me of her, with your intelligence and devotion, so I gave you her nickname." Sonic realized how disturbing that sounded. But he wanted to cling to any reminder of her existence.

"You had a previous sidekick." There was a hint of offense in his voice.

"Yes she's dead now." Tails's indignity retreated at that fact.

"Maybe it's time you heard the story, it be good for both of us." Tails sat down next to Sonic. "I was ten and she was six when we met on that fateful day."


	2. Legendary meeting

Sonic hoped his worn biplane could last a little longer until he made it to an Island. After beating Eggman Sonic wanted to take the time to explore the uncharted regions of Mobius. There weren't many of them save in the ocean. Sonic couldn't maintain the speed to run on water for long so he had a few quick repairs done on his biplane.

"Not a second too soon, hopefully there's a mechanic on this island" Sonic remarked. The mechanic on the last island was only able to ensure his plane could pull off another week of travel. Unbeknownst to Sonic a small metallic object was trailing behind.

Sonic found a spot on the island devoid of trees that could serve as a run way. The tired plane touched down, it's engines hummed relieved to be given a break, and came to a stop. Once the plane had released all its momentum Sonic sprang out of the cockpit stretching.

Sonic didn't waste anymore time before launching into a jog. He sped at gazelle like speed as he probed the area for anything out of the usual or unordinary. He took a leap on a tree branch after seeing there were no man eating trees to beware of, sadly.

He wouldn't learn of this until years later but that shook a small fox out of her nap. The fox brushed away the leaves concealing her only to see the fleeting image of a sonic blue hedgehog. Calitos had never seen a creature that was anywhere near as seemingly unnatural as herself so she spun her tails to follow.

Calitos hovered over the canopy like a helicopter as she scanned for the hedgehog. His bright color made him easy to find despite his agility. She followed after at a steady distance and height. Calitos had thought hedgehogs were slow creators that only burrowed. If this hedgehog wasn't the exception then she needed to reasses her worldly knowledge.

She hovered to a stop above the hedgehog as he stopped to look around. Most people typically don't look up above a forty five degree angle. Calitos felt comfortable with her privacy knowing that fact, not educational but conventionaly. The fox didn't take into consideration the blue speedster's exceptional nature.

"Hey!" Sonic craned his neck straight up.

Calito's fright coupled with her steady exhaustion sent her into a fall. Sonic sprinted up the trees prepared to launch himself up in the air. It was unnecessary fortunately. The fox spun her tails to bring herself floating down. Sonic watched impressed at the fox's ability.

"So is this an Island of multi tailed foxes?" Said fox simply ran off into hiding at that.

"Who spy and hide?" Sonic simply raised an eye brow as the fox hid in the nearest tree, hoping Sonic wouldn't approach.

Sonic shrugged and resumed his job. Calitos emerged from the tree as Sonic's back started disappearing into the distance.

She spun her tails again to follow. This time she stayed in the canopy to decreased the chances of being spotted.

"The kid can keep up." After many battle with Robotnik he knew when someone was chasing him. At the very least this kid was giving him something novel on an unremarkable island, he could tolerate an annoying tag along.

For the rest of the morning Sonic displayed incredible feats of acrobatic and agility that the fox, while struggling, was able to keep up with. The blue hedgehog eventually decided that he had his fill of the fox. Sonic turned, using his motion to fling him towards the fox.

The fox froze when Sonic popped up in front of him on a tree branch.

"I'm going to take the rest of the day off. I'll be back at tomorrow it tomorrow. We'll go back it then lil' bro." Sonic popped the fox on the nose.

Calitos eeped before falling to the forest floor. Sonic giggled at the fox painfully rubbing her butt. The blue blur then jumped up and back on the branch. Sonic sprang away out of the fox's view.

Calitos just had one thought on her mind.

"Bro?"


	3. Pink Regret

"Am I a clone?" Sonic reveries stopped at the accusation of a hurt fox.

"No, I couldn't clone Calitos even if I wanted to." The fox brought Sonic down to eye level.

"Am I a replacement then?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"You seem fonder of this Calitos than you've been of me for a long time. Was I just the substitute for her?"

"Tails I love you. Did you remind me of Calitos? Yes. You're both so smart and kind. I saw in you what I saw in Calitos. Someone who needs me." Tails's anger soften.

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing of Calitos. How did she die? Am I the only one who didn't know about her." Tails rested his hands on his hips:

"It's painful for me to discuss her death," Sonic confessed. "I didn't want to be forced to remember her death so that's why I never mentioned her."

"Also," Sonic added.

"Also what?" Tails didn't want any more secrets.

"Amy, Knuckles, and the Chaotix, except for maybe Charmy, knew Calitos."

"Maybe Charmy?"

"He was four and never met her. He might know of her."

"If he hasn't asked me about her then he doesn't." Sonic nodded in concession.

"Why haven't Amy or Knuckles or any of the others told me about Calitos then?"

"Her death broke all our hearts," Sonic simply said. Tails huffed and made his way to the phone. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Amy." He tapped his foot impatiently to the ring.

"Sonic," Amy answered in her usual gleeful girlishness. Tails set the phone to speaker.

"Tell me about Calitos," Tails said half angry and half anxiously.

Amy was speechless for the first time Tails could remember. The pink hedgehog was silent for so long Tails checked to see if she hung up.

"Did Sonic tell you about Tails- uh," Amy stammered unsure.

"I did Amy," Sonic spoke up from his seat.

"Calitos is Tails to you. Am I just the replacement to you like I am to Sonic!"

"Tails I loved you both equally."

"Yeah Tails we love you as your own person."

"How did you know Calitos?" Sonic was sure Amy felt Tails's scrutinizing stare across the phone.

"Tails was my rival in love." Sonic knew the memories Amy was lost in intimately. "And the best friend I should've made."

"I'm Tails," The kit growled.

"Oh, well, lots of people have the same name."

"You I'm sorry for calling you with such loaded question Amy," Tails visually told Sonic this isn't over. "I'll see you later." Tails hung up without hearing Amy say good bye.

"Finish you're story."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tails?" Amy was met by a rude ring signaling the end of the call.

Amy sighed and made her way over to the photo album under her bed. She flipped the pages to one of her most cherished photos. It was her when she wore a green shirt and orange skirt. She had forced Sonic into a selfie and in the background was Tails sending Amy an annoyed look.

A flood of reminiscence opened.


	4. Pink confrontation

Sonic sat by Tails's hospital bed. They both knew someone had to start this conversation. Tails wasn't going to do it because she feared it was the end and didn't want to face it. Sonic knew they had to talk about the elephant, or vixen, in the room.

"Three years Tails. Three years and you didn't think to tell me. Did you not trust me?"

"No Sonic I trust you more than anyone."

"Do you have gender confusion or dysphasia?" The thirteen year old had read up on it a little but heard of it more.

"No." Tails was comfortable with her sex. Especially given she was at an age where children don't think of sex that much.

"Then why? I really just want to know why you left me with such a black swan?"

"You used my word of day calendar after all," Tails joked.

"Tails!"

"It's because you called me bro when we first met." Tails fiddled with her bed sheet.

"That's it!?"

"You don't understand," Sonic could tell Tails was close to tears. "Everyone constantly teased and picked on me. I had nothing to do all day on Cocoa island except fiddle around with whatever tech I could find. The only time I ever felt fulfilled is when I warded off those invading birds," Tails had told Sonic that story early on. To impress him and convince him she could handle herself.

"Then one day come his blue hedgehog unlike anything I've ever seen. He addresses me as 'bro'. This is the warmest address I've ever gotten. He can whisk me away with him to adventure as his adopted brother and sidekick." Now Tails was crying. "I felt like it was the only way you'd accept me."

"Tails, you had to have realized that I'm not that shallow. That I had come to accept you for who you are." Tails rubbed her cheeks.

"At that point it just had become set. I didn't know how the truth would affect or relationship. I didn't want anything to change." Fire lit in Sonic's eye.

"Then it won't lil' bro," Sonic said with a confidence and kindness only he could pull off.

"But you know I'm a girl?"

"Then lil' sis." Sonic tickled Tails's tummy, she broke out laughing like she always did.

"As long as I'm with you then you can call me anything." Tears moistened Tails's cheeks again.

The hero and his sidekick just sat there basking in each other's company. Nothing more needed to be said. Tails felt herself grow mighty sleepy. Her eyelids dropped closed. Sonic smiled at this and settled himself for sleep too. Only for both of them to be jolted awake.

"Sonic!" They both groaned.

"Tell me you aren't too banged up." The pink hedgdog barged into the room without even knocking.

"No but Tails is." A Doctor followed in.

"Miss Rose-"

"It's fine Doctor," Tails preferred not to fight any battles with the pink hedgehog her own age. She knew how irritating she could be. The Doctor Quack could see this too and he backed out of the room.

"You must have fought hard to protect Tails," the nine year old pink hedgehog didn't even spare the fox a glance. "And you came here to visit, you're so sweet." Amy nuzzled into Sonic arm who was too tired to even protest.

Tails felt a special infuriation with Amy at that moment. She had long since accepted the pink hedgehog's quirks, but to deal with them after the emotional roller coaster she had was too much. Her refined manners were the only thing keeping her mouth shut.

"Some other times Ames. Tails and I were talking." Amy took a bouquet out of her purse. She simply tossed to Tails like a mandatory gesture.

"I think the girls should come before the boys," Amy pointed her finger into her cheek. "Don't you?" That was it.

"Yes which is why he's spending time with me." Amy looked at Tails for the first time.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a girl Amy."

"I'm sorry what," the pink hedgehog made a mental note to stop screaming. It's ruining her hearing.

"I'm. A. Girl. Amy." Amy's heart stopped.

"So that's why you aren't going on dates with me Sonic!" She rounded on the speedster.

"Even though we are the same age I'll never under how you are such a big brat." Amy looked as if she was about to slap the fox before remembering where she was and who she was with.

"This isn't over, I won't let you have Sonic," Amy said as she backed out the door. She took one last glance at Sonic.

"Sonikku, don't choose this Vixen over me," she glared at Tails before slamming the door.

"And I was going to ask if you felt comfortable tell people the truth."


	5. Pink meeting

"Sonic!" The azure runner was back.

"How was little planet?" The fox closed the tornado's engine.

"It gave me my first time traveling adventures, and I rescued a damsel in distress. All in all pretty good," Sonic hugged Tails before giving her the customary noogie.

"Damsel?" Tails didn't know the Doctor kidnapped a princess.

"Yeah," he waved a hand casually. "Apparently she's my future bride."

"Really?"

"Yeah somehow a fan girl was able to track me down. It makes sense when you have as many as me." Sonic smiled smugly.

"Is she a pink hedgehog wearing a green blouse and an orange skirt?" Sonic knew Tails was smart but psychic?

"Have you met her?"

"I think I'm about to."

"Sonic!" The pink hedgehog was running towards, she was farther than her voice suggested though.

"Amy how did you find me?" He left her at everlake.

"My girlish intuition." She breaked to take a breath.

"I was just talking to Tails." The only reason he wasn't running. He didn't want to risk leaving Tails alone with her.

"Is he you're sidekick?"

"I am." Amy acted as if Sonic said that.

"Sonic you just loved kids don't you," Tails ruefully observed they were the same age. "You are going to be a great father."

"I'm not having kids Amy." Amy rubbed brought her hands together daintily.

"You know my name," she cooed.

"I have to with how much you screamed it."

"Amy, Sonic and I had plans. We were going to see a movie," Tails interjected politefully.

"What are movie are we going to see Sonikku?" The both facepalmed.

"Oh wait," she pulled a camera out. "I wasn't able to get a photo at little planet so let me get it now." She pulled a reluctant Sonic into the photo.

In the background was an annoyed Tails.


	6. A story we all know

"Then after I destroyed the death Egg Ta- Calitos," some habits couldn't be broken.

"Calitos appeared with the Tornado she fixed up and saved me." Tails fiddled with namesakes as Sonic finished the story.

"So you met Calitos and she help you stop Eggman from trying to conquer the world a second time."

"Essentially," Sonic sighed.

"Why didn't you send her back? You didn't let me go on an adventure with you for a while after we met."

"I wasn't nearly as good at badnik busting as I am now. She seemed to be able to keep up and I didn't have time to go back. I didn't think it was an issue anymore when I flew up on the Death Egg. I wouldn't know she piloted my plane until she saved me."

"Do you think maybe she's my older sister?" That would explain the similarities.

"No."

"How are you so sure?"

"Calitos's parents were a bat and fox. I had a blood test done on you at the clinic once. They confirmed both your parents were foxes." Tails remembered that. It was when he first met Sonic. The blue hedgehog had said he needed to make sure he was caught up on his shots.

"They're dead too."

"Did you see their graves?" A look from Sonic made Tails walk that back.

"What happened on the plane ride back."

Sonic settled in for his next anecdote.


End file.
